


Feeling Down

by Scarred_Neptinite



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Self-Insert, depressed reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Scarred_Neptinite
Summary: Hey!!! I love your writings!! Can you please maybe write about a reader who's platonically friends with Tony and like Tony and maybe Steve or any pairing you prefer try and help the reader through a thought situation where she has had another depressive episode or something. I would really appreciate it. Thanks!!! Either ways.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Feeling Down

You wake up and sigh. You turn over and pull the covers up to your chin. You stare up at the ceiling feeling numb. Everything felt overwhelming, even just leaving the bed seemed like a bad idea. “(Y/n),” Friday chimes in your room. “Are you well?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You force yourself to leave your bed and walk to the kitchen. You told yourself if you made an appearance in the kitchen no one would bother you. You find some cereal, something that didn’t sound like too much work. “Hello.” You force a smile as you see your teammates. “Good morning.”

“How did you sleep, (Y/n)?” Natasha asks, noting how tired you looked.

“I slept well.” You lie and start eating. “I have a lot of work to do today.” You set up the excuse to stay in your room.

“Okay, but come out if you get tired of working.” Tony teases. “The real fun is out here.”

“Oh, to have the free time of a billionaire.” You roll your eyes at him. “I will come out when I can.”

Steve frowns. “You’ve been working without a break for two days.”

“Just because you don’t have work to do doesn’t mean I don’t!” You snap before storming to your room. “Stupid, now they’re going to interrupt.” You chide yourself as you pace your room. “Well, the reports aren’t going to write themselves.” You sit and stare at your laptop’s blank screen. _Why can’t I just do this?_ You finally turn on the laptop and open the document. Hours must have gone by, but to you it was a blink of an eye. You have managed to write the reports and not have any memory of it. A knock sounds, making you jump. You turn and see Tony and Steve standing there. “What do you need?”

Tony raises an eyebrow and looks at Steve. “Told you.” He sighs and walks to you. “Look, (Y/n), take the next few days off. You need it.”

“I don’t need it.” You scoff. “And who would do my work?”

“Some other agent, I don’t know.” Tony pulls you up. “You need to eat something.” He looks at Steve as he pulls you from your room. “Start a bath for her.”

You frown as Steve listens to him. “What’s going on?”

“We’re taking care of you. That’s what families do.” Tony makes a plate of the food Natasha already cooked for you. “Now, you skipped lunch and it’s past dinner time. Eat.”

You sigh. “Fine.” You sit and eat a little bit before Steve returns.

“Alright, bath is ready with some essential oils to relax with.” He tells you.

“Why?”

“Because you need to relax.” Tony pushes you back toward your room. “Now, go bathe and then come back out here. It’s movie night and you need to pick the movie.”

“I don’t think I should join.” You start.

“You are. We will come back if you don’t join us in two hours.” He walks away.

You begrudgingly undress and slip into the tub. You hate to admit that the warm water is relaxing and you sigh with relief. Eventually you force yourself out of the bath and get ready for bed. You bring a blanket out with you and settle on the couch beside Tony and Steve. “Anything new on Netflix?” You yawn halfway through the movie and lean against Tony’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, (Y/n).” Tony smirks and rubs your arm and looks at Steve. “You know you aren’t the only one with depression.” He sighs. “Go to sleep. You need it.” You finally fall asleep with the two of them, feeling secure and safe with your friends.


End file.
